


kkob

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	kkob

【KO】同期

 

现代老师paro*私设很多*

打卡上车*

——

是一个凉爽的夏夜，木叶学院的老师们在开学之前被招待了来火之国的一处招待所，是个两天一夜的宿营，与所有的同期老师们，老师在开学之前可以尽情享受还没为学生操心、被家长骚扰的些许夏日自由。

“青春啊！！！”

依然有个青春狂人如此这般的吼着。  
木叶对老师们有严苛的规范跟要求，第一天的各个教师研讨下来，那一晚为人师表这四个字便不再任何人的心中，大家就是个同期，都不是老师的身份。  
这个招待所摊开宴席，宴席的另外一个房间就是老师们睡的大通铺，晚上六点半，老师们都换上了招待所提供的夏季浴衣，宽松舒适，男老师一律深蓝色，女老师则是淡粉色。  
这处招待所是完全和式的榻榻米，最后大家喝到都直接醉倒在一旁榻榻米上，有些人在搀扶之下还能堪堪到一旁铺好被褥的房间里。  
此时此刻除了此起彼落的鼾声之外一片安静。  
除了某个正在上演不可描述之事的角落。

 

带土是被什么湿湿的感觉给唤醒的，他实在被灌太多酒了，他周身太多让他安心的人了，他可以放肆地喝酒，除了一位，他越喝，那个男人的双眼就越弯，眯起地双眼里面是不存在的笑意。  
他眨了眨眼，视线往骚扰的来源看去，是一头银毛，他躲避了一整个晚上的銀发男人——旗木卡卡西。  
目前正在他大敞开的浴衣中央，舔着他的乳头，他们两个的视线对上，带土才正想要开口发出声音，就被卡卡西挡住嘴巴，在他瞪大眼睛质问的瞬间，有什么东西塞进了他的嘴巴。  
等到那气息扑鼻而来，满口都是自己又熟悉又羞耻的味道时，他挣扎了，但是双手跟双腿都被卡卡西给压制，卡卡西靠近了他，带土才发现卡卡西没有戴面罩，露出了那个让他恍神的帅气容颜。  
“你这样是会把别人给吵醒的喔，带土。”  
卡卡西用相当小声的音量，靠在带土耳畔说着，带土抖了抖，往一旁看去，他们现在房间的一个角落里面，而他的右侧睡满了人，他跟其他同期中间顶多只隔了一米半的距离，带土傻了，也不乱动，配合环境沉寂下来，卡卡西见着被他压制住的手脚没乱动了，赞许的亲了亲带土的脸庞。  
随着卡卡西幅度不大的动作，带土心凉的发现自己下身也是一片冰凉，卡卡西身上的和服成为他下半身的唯一遮掩，而他的阴茎现在则是在磨蹭卡卡西宽松的夏季浴袍，而卡卡西手里拾起他胸前的乳头轻慢地揉捏，用他带茧的手掌摩擦。  
带土此时嘴里正含着自己的内裤，所有的呜咽都在他带着男性麝香味的内裤里成了一声声细不可闻的气音。  
卡卡西压在他的身上，带土正面躺着，他现在的敏感度达到最高点，他除了他自己身上忙不过来之外他还要去注意附近此起彼落的鼾声，有丝毫不对劲他都想要尖叫逃离这个地方。

可是他不能。

他已经被撩起反应的分身此时被人一掌压上去摩擦，带土惊呼了一声，不过完全都被闷在他的内裤里，那个力度跟手感带土都要喟叹，不过一会而他的分身就在卡卡西手中完全硬挺，还可耻的流着前液，而卡卡西的手更色情的把这些液体从住身带往下方的囊袋，在流过两颗小球达到后方的小洞。  
卡卡西的大手现在正滑过他敏感的大腿内侧，他绷紧了神经，他现在的浴衣只挂在了他的手跟肩膀上，带土忍不住在幻想现在有人清醒的话应该也只是看见卡卡西压在他身上而看不见他其实相当于全裸。  
当卡卡西的拇指抚过粉嫩的穴口时，带土大力地挣扎了一下，这下卡卡西是来真的，带土不禁害怕，浑身颤抖，又开始挣扎了起来，口中呜噎都是求卡卡西放过他。

“别乱动。大家看到我是没关系的喔？琳老师好像就在这片薄薄隔间呢。”

带土顺着卡卡西的视线看去，的确那个榻榻米上面的滑动式隔间墙，这样隔起来是女老师那边，但如果听到声响或是不对劲，随时都有可能往他们的地方看过来。  
带土只能绝望的摊平。  
他看到卡卡西脸上的笑意了，还夸他是个听话的好老师。

 

这不是第一次了。  
带土有些颓丧地想着，他在这次暑假有一次邀了卡卡西出来喝酒，那次是为了他告白琳老师的第二十次失败，卡卡西原本一脸莫名，一脸人生胜利组看失败组的样子，到了最后两个人喝都喝得差不多，带土认真不晓得他是跟卡卡西说了哪一句话之后，卡卡西的眼神变了。  
原本喝酒都斯文的样子，快速拉下面罩干完一小杯，带土觉得看到面罩底下也帅得人神共愤的样子他就更气了。  
戴面罩不就是要遮掩什么缺陷或是不完美的吗，他怎么拉下面罩还这么帅，好气喔。  
最后他跟卡卡西做了爱。  
他在下面被卡卡西的技巧给弄得不要不要的。  
隔天醒来拒绝承认这一件事，无论是被睡还是睡人，烙下狠话说他就当昨晚被没良心的狗咬了一口！  
谁知道卡卡西却一脸认真，看着在下床找衣服的带土，说了一句我喜欢你。  
带土著实被吓得不轻，穿好衣服就连滚带爬的跑了。  
之后带土老师就跟卡卡西老师避不见面，一直到这天的教师研讨会。  
他其实，一点都不想要喝的。骗人。  
他其实，一点也不在乎卡卡西的反应。骗人。  
他其实，喝酒之中都没有在看卡卡西。骗人。

 

此时的情况不由得带土走神了，卡卡西的舌头正沿着他的胸部中线滑到他的腹肌，而在他大腿内侧的手也蠢蠢欲动，卡卡西还揉了一把他的阴毛，然后一口含住他的挺立多时的前端。  
“唔！”  
带土因为这下刺激都不得不弓起身子，抬起了一边的膝盖，揪紧了他夏日浴衣的袖口，扭头有些紧张地看着身下跟身边的人是否有动静。  
真是感谢最后教务主任伊比喜拿出来的高纯度清酒，现在大家喝得烂醉的晚上，夏季和室里面带着让人迷醉的气味，这下没有人是清醒的，大家都处于熟睡状态。

努力地撑起一边的身子，带土的双手被他浴衣的袋子给绑起来了，用一个看起来会在SM性爱录影带里面会看到的结，带土已经懒得吐槽了，而且卡卡西肯定还是看书学会的。  
这下这个角度里他可以看到卡卡西含着他的前端流出口水，然后上上下下地舔着他的阴茎，还时不时用薄唇摩擦上面的经脉，这画面下衬的是在带土胸肌上凸起的粉嫩。  
卡卡西一边舔着，他用他的食指拨开带土穴口，中指伸了进去，有着前液跟口水的润滑，一根手指不算难事，但就是因为带土现在过于紧张，把小穴夹得紧紧的。  
卡卡西不管，他又再度把带土大腿分开了些许，中指灵巧地在带土的甬道里面抠弄起来，碾压记忆中的敏感。  
带土觉得他要爆炸了，当卡卡西一边帮他口，手指还在他的后方抠弄，当卡卡西顶上那一点时带土眼角泛出泪光。  
讲真，虽然现在他浑身紧绷，在他这种状态之下卡卡西还是没弄痛他，噢不等等如果卡卡西真的敢把他东西给捅进来的话，带土大概可以想像他哭得惨绝人寰的画面。  
这次真是莫名的委屈，如果被人发现的话他认真不用活了，首先是老师也不用当了，琳女神会鄙视他，他就会一辈子在这个“老师同性恋，男老师强奸男老师”的阴影底下活着。  
等等，为什么卡卡西可以说他没关系呢？明明这个情况下我是受害者吧！他、他才是……啊啊又按到了好爽……该死的混蛋啊！

带土现在心情极度复杂，应该说刺激一个接一个的来，他却没办法做任何反应，只能任人宰割，他现在就是个待人宰割的小白兔，可怜唧唧还委屈地掉眼泪。

卡卡西猛然给带土做了个深喉，然后中指也达到了不可描述的深度，老实说带土爽得想要翻白眼，这个色情混蛋！只会看小黄书的色大叔！  
然而更加大口呼吸就会一直闻到自己内裤上混着自家洗衣粉还有那羞耻的腥臊味，带土都要麻木了，如此多重的刺激之下，被发现的羞耻快感、含着自己内裤的气味、在卡卡西嘴里一跳一跳的分身、还有被自己搅得紧紧的罪恶中指。  
带土射在了卡卡西嘴里，崩溃的尖叫都在内裤之中变成一团闷音，带土感觉自己眼角跟太阳穴都一片湿润，他的眼泪大颗的滚入发际。

“又哭了。”

带土想哭得更凶，这么靠近之下他可以闻得到卡卡西嘴里的腥膻，那是他刚才射出来的东西，卡卡西吞下去了，嘴角还带着一丝晶莹的白浊。

 

卡卡西看着哭了的带土，他施虐欲更甚。  
他就是这么变态地喜欢着宇智波带土这个人，他想看带土又哭又笑，在他面前神气、游刃有余又没底的样子。  
他明明之前就尝遍了带土整身，却只落得越来越饿的下场。  
他告白了，但他喜欢的人却一点表示也没有。  
今天还敢在他面前再碰酒，再喝得烂醉。  
卡卡西今晚一点都没有喝醉，凌晨看着带土在他面前睡得如此毫无防备，好气喔。  
得不到，就毁掉吧，玉石具焚，不是也挺浪漫的吗？

 

“你哭什么呢？该哭的人是我吧？”

带土眉头一皱，头摇得更凶了，卡卡西眼神淡淡扫过了那惹人疼的表情一眼，手指扩张的速度加快了，带土体内在这个情况之下紧致的程度愈甚，卡卡西上次不是没有领教过，让他性器又痛又爽的感觉。  
卡卡西的手指至少抽插了百来下，三指在里面旋转扩张，带土觉得他的泪腺真的绝了，爽成这样也会逼出眼泪来，这下真的是泣不成声，又一滴汗水跟眼泪滴到榻榻米上。  
手抚摸着带土浑圆的臀办，这个翘臀每次穿着老师西装裤都会绷出一个令人遐想的弧线，卡卡西眼看扩张了差不多时，扯下四角裤，翻开他的浴衣下摆，抓着带土的双腿，不管带土把头摇得跟波浪鼓一样，眼神充满乞求。  
卡卡西心里面在想的则是好像无论正面或是后背式，肉体碰在那有肉的屁股上肯定会发出“啪啪啪”的淫靡声响，最后他只抬起了带土的一只腿放在胳膊上，另外一只腿被他压制在地板，硕大的前端抵着带土的入口。  
带土抖得不行。

卡卡西一次进入了半根，带土瞪大眼睛，他一时之间只能发现他的里面被撑开，卡卡西坚硬的铸铁要把他给烫伤，他都可以感觉到体内正紧紧吸附着卡卡西的龟头还有住身，等等上次好像……  
“嗯！”  
才在想上次是不是顶入了更深，果然剩下的半截就再度深入，疼的带土想要呼爹喊娘。  
足够了润滑与扩张，卡卡西实在很想拍拍带土的屁股叫他放松一些，拍下去的掌改为揉捏了丰腴的臀部，用非常色情的指法。  
被任意按摩臀部带土才终于有些放松下来，带土知道卡卡西的阴茎在自己体内一跳一跳的，这样一直卡着不动其实也很磨人耐性。  
体内的敏感被硕大的性器抵着，你也动一动啊卡卡西混蛋。  
这次带土眼泛泪光的乞求，卡卡西看懂了。

把粗长往后退到只剩前端在里面，然后又深深地插入，卡卡西刻意用很慢的动作碾压，带土发际边的泪水混合汗水也缓缓滑入衣领。  
卡卡西看这下只会弄出细微“噗啾噗啾”的声响，嘴角勾起了一抹笑容，看着他让人疼的同期，抽动的幅度又再增快了些。  
“嗯嗯……唔唔唔……”  
在卡卡西又想要换挡变速时两人的动作却又硬生生地停了下来，因为此时离他们不远，睡在一群人中间的某位西瓜皮有动静了。

“再来！再燃烧青春！”

带土的后穴好不容易被卡卡西给扩松了，让他的内壁来不及吸附上来又再度扩张，这下因为这突发事件，带土用力一绞，卡卡西觉得他的老二差点没有断在里面。  
两人都紧张，卡卡西身后也被逼出了一身汗，还好凯老师只是在梦呓，随即翻了个身又继续睡去了。  
卡卡西又愤恨地揉上了带土的屁股，逼迫他放松，同时间又狠狠的抽插，这次不像被打断之前那么游刃有余了，而是每一次都顶在带土的敏感上，把带土的大腿往他自己身上推。  
原本带土不知道卡卡西在耍什么花招，这下他知道了，卡卡西现在在他体内顶到了一个从来没有达到的领域，带土觉得他爽到不行的同时，手往下探握住了他的分身，他就快要射了。  
在他真的觉得卡卡西再多操几下他就会射的时候，卡卡西拨开了他自渎的手，更加大开大阖的操干着，卡卡西技巧高超使得他每一次深入都可以让带土爽得忘记呼吸。  
不行……真的不要了……我要在这种情况之下被操射了，还是被那混蛋卡卡西操射的，但是真的好爽。带土在羞愤交加之下，在卡卡西下一次顶到最深处时跟卡卡西一起高潮了。  
“唔唔唔！”  
高潮的瞬间卡卡西也拢住了带土喷出白浊的分身，让被褥或是榻榻米不至于遭殃。  
等带土缓过来之后他双眼无神地盯着榻榻米的一处，卡卡西缓缓往后退时他也感觉到了什么。  
妈的没戴套。

 

于是凌晨三四点凯老师去厕所小解时，听到了一旁浴室里传出来了“你服不服？”“我服！”“要不要喜欢我？”“要！”

 

我肯定还没酒醒，凯咂咂嘴，回房间继续睡大头觉了。

 

-END-

 

我觉得我写出来一本满足！无论是单相思到有点黑化的三三，还有其实喜欢三三却死不承认的呆堍。被我写得有些搞笑的h我呃不负责（喂）  
感谢 跟我一起撸出来的脑洞。  
自从去年又再次踏入卡带坑后，看到这一对总会有一种好饿啊好饿啊好饿饿饿饿的感觉。  
求一同撸卡带（哭唧唧  
求评论（肾虚躺平

# 同期开派对，大家醉成一片基本无人清醒，卡单相思的前提，在周遭想着此起彼落的鼾声中让堍嘴里含着自己的内裤把堍操 身寸。#


End file.
